


Christmas Decorating

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [128]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Setting up Christmas lights outside. Arthur's inside with Phillip getting dinner in the oven while Eames and the other two are outside. Eames on the ladder hanging lights and the kids helping to wrap them around the porch railing. Setting up other things like snowflakes or stars. Once they're done Arthur comes out with Phillip all bundled up like a penguin to admire the lights. Then they all troop back in for hot chocolate and dinner.





	Christmas Decorating

When December rolled around, the decorating began, both inside and outside the house.

When the children were younger, Eames usually did it on his own but as they got older, they started to want to help. Edward was especially excited about helping, getting the light up snowflakes in order and setting up the little penguin family near the mailbox and finally arranging the poinsettia pots at the door and hanging the wreath. He usually did all that while Eames strung the lights up along the edge of the roof, all around the house. The last thing they did was the wrapping of the lights around the porch railings and then called it a night.

As Briar Rose got older, she wanted to help too and that December was no different. When Eames announced that it was officially the first day of Christmas and he was getting the things out of the garage, the kids jumped to their feet and ran upstairs to get properly dressed. Phillip watched as his siblings left, the pups following and he looked at Eames as he got his jacket on.

“Dadda?”

Eames smiled and picked up his youngest.

“We’re going to go decorate outside Duckie. When we’re done, we’ll put up the tree in here and you can help do that.”

“No help?” Phillip curiously asked.

Eames kissed his pudgy cheek and set him down.

“Not yet, Duckie. Not yet.”

Soon, the kids raced downstairs, bundled up in their winter best as Edward said,

“I’ll get the boxes out!”

“I can help!” Shouted Briar Rose.

Arthur came out from the kitchen and saw his kids revved up and excited and he smiled, stopping only to kneel down and zip up Edward’s coat and then tuck in the edges of Briar Rose’s scarf into her coat.

“No going up the ladder.”

Briar Rose sighed and said,

“I know daddy.”

Arthur smiled and got back up and Eames went over to kiss him.

“Sure you don’t want to come out and help?”

Arthur scoffed.

“Yeah right. I’m going to get dinner started.”

Eames laughed, knowing Arthur loathed to hang the lights outside and rather do all the inside decorating. So he turned and ushered his older children outside and they got started.

They left the garage door open as Eames got the ladder and got started, knowing Edward and Briar Rose would get all the other boxes out and began to decorate the lawn. Edward got the wreath and ran to the door, standing up on his tiptoes to hang the wreath properly and once he was done, he rushed back to the garage.

Briar Rose got the penguin family, the two big ones representing her fathers and three little ones representing herself and her brothers. She lined up the big ones near the mailbox, all of them being made of plastic and had lights all throughout them. One of them wore a red scarf, the other a Christmas hat. The three little ones were grey and black like real baby penguins and they all had little red hats on and carried different things. One carried a present, the other a snowball and the last one held a wreath. They were Briar Rose’s favorite decorations.

Eames worked quickly, stringing the lights on the hooks from last year and he was able to go around the house faster than he anticipated. By the time he was making his way back around to the front, the kids were just about done. They had set up the penguins, the light up snowflakes along the walkway and the poinsettia pots were on the porch near the door.

“Sprog, you’re all finished?”

Edward just left the garage, putting back the last empty box and he nodded.

“Yeah! Briar Rose and I just finished the walkway.”

He smiled and Eames sighed, the both of them a bit red faced as Briar Rose stepped off the porch after giving the wreath bow one more fluff.

“Do you like it, dadda?”

“I do, my flower. You guys did an amazing job.”

Both children looked happy and now there was just the last string of lights to wrap around the railings. Eames did one side, the kids the other and when everything was done, Eames opened the door and said,

“Arthur darling, we’re all done! Come out and see!”

“Okay!”

The kids were excited, running around the front lawn, excited to see the whole house light up and when Arthur came out holding Phillip, they ran to him and grabbed him. The pups raced out too, excited from all the commotion. Eames saw Phillip all bundled up, his little face practically smooshed in from the hat and scarf and hood from his entire jumper suit. He laughed and once everyone was on the sidewalk looking over, Eames flipped on the switch and heard Briar Rose say,

“Oooo!!”

Edward was equally amazed, softly saying,

“Wow…”

Phillip just did his best to bounce, his little arms flapping in excitement. Eames went to join them to see the house and he smiled as he put his arm around Arthur.

“So?”

“It looks great. As always.” He smiled.

They admired their hard work a moment longer before Arthur looked at his older children and said,

“So dinner’s not quite done, you guys want a little hot chocolate to warm you up?”

“Yeah!” Edward and Briar Rose shouted in unison.

Arthur nodded and gestured them to go in while Eames gathered the pups and had them follow the kids. He followed Arthur in and said,

“I want hot chocolate too.”

Arthur laughed.

“Of course. Come on, let’s go in. It’s freezing.”


End file.
